Chismografía
by Dagel
Summary: ¿Alguna vez has respondido en uno de esos cuadernos con cientos de preguntas graciosas? ahora Duke, Yami, Bakura, Marik y Seto se encontraron con uno... qué clase de cosas responderán? denle una oportunidad y leanlo


Shi: buuuuuhhh (con una manta sobre la cabeza) huuu

Bakura: no, no es un fantasma, se trata de Shi que vuelve, luego de desaparecer casi 4 años con otro de sus delirantes fics

Shi: buuuhhhhh uhhh (haciendo sonidos con unas cadenas)

Yami: como traductor oficial... ella dijo: "espero que lo disfruten, denle una oportunidad y tengan paciencia con el inicio espero que les guste y comenzamos!, YGO le pertenece a su dueño original y hago esto sin fines de lucro solo tomo prestados a sus lindos personajes"

Chismografía

- Hola Duke... que haces con eso?... - Yugi se acercó a ellos junto con Ryou para ver mejor un fólder con muchas hojas el cuál sus amigos leían mientras se reían

- Es que... estamos leyendo esta chismografía... y hay unas respuestas...

- Ah... esas cosas... - Yugi se quedo con una gotita viendo a ambos que siguieron

leyendo

- Y dime conozco a alguien? - Ryou se asomó y leyó algunas respuestas

- Ryou!

- Acaso no quieres ver? - el de cabello blanco se volvió para ver a Yugi

- Si... pero... las reglas dicen que sólo se puede leer si ha contestado...

- huh... cierto...

- No importa... Ra enano ya veo de donde saca el baka del Faraón tantas estupideces...- todos volvieron su mirada a Ryou que ya no era Ryou exactamente

- Oye retira eso no me enseña sólo estupideces!... me enseñó a cocinar... - esta vez todos miraron a Yugi que había crecido unos centímetros, mientras cruzó sus brazos y sonrió con orgullo

- Te enseñó a cocinar... - Yami asiente - te dejó acercarte a una cocina - Yami asiente - bien no sólo te enseña estupideces... - Yami asiente de nuevo - el también las hace...

- AGH! ahora sí! - siguiendo a Bakura el cual huye rápidamente antes de pasar cerca de Marik el cual pone su pie haciéndolo tropezar

- Oye! qué demonios te sucede? - Bakura le dirigió una mirada furiosa al moreno el cual sólo le soltó una sonrisa burlona

- Que escándalo hacen - todos se quedaron en silencio al escuchar la voz de Kaiba el cuál los miraba con una ceja alzada antes de cerrar el libro que llevaba acercándose a ellos

- Cielos en qué me meto - el de cabello negro se quedó un momento viendo con una gotita a los cuatro que ya iban a pelear antes de ponerse entre ellos mostrando el cuaderno - bien quien se atreve?

- jm paso... - Seto le un empujón al cuaderno alejándolo de sí

- a mi no me metas en eso - Bakura vio con una ceja alzada eso

- Si deja de sugerirles esas cosas no ves que les da miedo contar sus intimidades? - Marik se cruzó de brazos cerrando sus ojos a lo que Seto y Bakura se volvieron al instante

- Como si alguien quisiera saber algo de este montón de perdedores... - Yami tomó el cuaderno y una pluma - en mi caso... seguramente haya algo de curiosidad - apareciendole una gotita al sentir que alguien pasaba su brazo por sus hombros apretando un poco su cuello

- Cómo dices faraoncito? - Bakura lo miraba con una venita

- Sólo tu triste realidad... oye! - sintiendo que alguien le arrebataba la libreta antes de ver que era Seto quien ahora la tenía en sus manos

- Jm como un reconocido empresario de este país concederé el privilegio de una entrevista por escrito... - a punto de escribir antes de que Duke tomara el cuaderno

- Yo estaba por responder gracias... - comenzando a escribir

- Aquí el primero seré yo - Atemu tomó rápidamente el cuaderno consiguiendo escribir antes que alguien mas lo tomara...

y así comenzó:

¿Juras contestar con toda la verdad?

A: Claro ^^

D: feh por que no?

M: Si

S: En casos que no obligue respuestas estúpidas, carentes de lógica y/o bochornosas y en pleno uso de mi derecho de intimidad del que tengo absoluto y completo uso… si…

R: lo juro solemnemente en nombre de Ra, Seth - listado de dioses en las siguientes tres líneas)

¿Cómo te llamas?

A:… (garabatos egipcios) pero pueden llamarme … (un poquito menos de garabatos egipcios).. lo cual se traduce a su idioma en Atem o Atemu como más les agrade ^^

D: jah para que te rebusques… (garabatos egipcios) pero en su patético y moderno mundo de mortales soy el gran rey ladrón Bakura-sama

M: soy el gran y reconocido Duke Deblin…

S: Seto Kaiba… no doy autógrafos

R: No me acuerdo… ñah que más da… Mariku (se veía la "u" con color Verde) no! Solo Mariku (lo último escrito con el mismo color y la u de nuevo con diferente tipo de letra)

¿Por qué elegiste la letra que elejiste?

A: Porque es la inicial de mi nombre o.o… (con color verde pero con misma letra) no! me equivoqué por que representa al Amor la Amistad y la Alegría ñ.n así que no opines ladroncito

D: Porque si… que iba a escoger la inicial de mi nombre como un idiota?, se lo restriego en la cara al de la A y al de la S… sean originales! (luego con otro color) ah agrego al de la M y la R

M: porque… porque alguien me robó la D…

S: Porque es la inicial de mi hermoso y grandioso nombre además si le agregas dos líneas verticales es el símbolo de algo que me abunda mucho y que a ustedes les falta bola de fracasados

R: Por que algún otro idiota se cogió la "M"… ah y por la inicial de mi carta Favorita Dragón Alado de Ra… no elegí la D ni la A porque un par de imbéciles se la cogió también

¿Qué es lo más estúpido que has hecho?

A: Dejar que me encerraran en un baño público

D: Haber dejado que un baka que encerré en un baño me alcanzara

M: Haber dejado que el agujero de mi arete se cerrara y abrirlo luego con una aguja… oxidada

S: Yo nunca hago cosas estúpidas…

R: Haber aceptado responder esto…

Tu color favorito y ¿por qué?

A: me encanta el azul… es el color del cielo… no esperen ese es celeste… ah ya sé porque es el color del agua(¿?)… No es por los ojos de Seto!

D: No me gusta ningún color… por qué?... ¬¬ soy daltónico…

M: El rosa(tachado casi ilegible) EL VERDE porque es el color de mis lindos y perfectos ojos

S: El morado, te importa?!

R: Negro… es el color que más abunda en el reino de las sombras

¿Tu más grande secreto?

A: Me tiño el pelo

D: Me gusta la sangre

M: Me gusta el color rosa

S: soy el causante de la muerte de mi padrastro

R: Yo fui quien metió la serpiente a la cama de Ishizu

Interrupción:

Mirándose unos a otros con cara de "si como no"

Bakura: no sean jotos (Joto=afeminado) y pongan algo que de verdad nadie sepa

Seto: Me gustaría que tú también pusieras algo que no sepamos de tu patética vida

Bakura: lo haré y tú?! - viéndose ambos retadoramente

Seto: pues yo también... - luego viendo al resto al igual que Bakura

Ambos: lo harán?!

Yami: si, si todos lo haremos... exagerados ¬0¬

Fin de la interrupción

¿Tu más grande secreto?

A: Me tiño el pelo(tachado)… Mi cabello es picudo y parado porque cuando estaba pequeño un camello lo chupó y lo mordisqueó…

D: Me gusta la sangre (tachado) cuando estaba pequeño mordía uno de mis mechones de cabello para dormirme...

M: me gusta el color rosa (tachado)… Tengo sueños (escrito con letra ilegible a propósito) con cada chico nuevo que conozco…

S: soy el causante de la muerte de mi padrastro (tachado) Joey está enojado conmigo porque le dije que le iba a cobrar la reparación del carro… (en otro tipo de letra) TACAÑO!

R: Yo fui quien metió la serpiente a la cama de Ishizu(tachado) duermo con un plushie(1) de Kuriboh

Interrupción:

Todos:-murmurando- no necesitaba saber eso de ustedes ¬.¬

Fin de la interrupción

¿Dónde te gustaría tener sexo y con quién?

A: en una cama! Donde más… con quien… es secreto (con la letra de Bakura) Tea… (tachado) (con letra de Marik) TEA

D: en un lugar donde hayan muchas señoras santurronas… con quien… el que caiga… (N/A: que me diga cuando y donde y paso por allí de casualidad OuO)

M: en un vestidor público en especial los que solo tienen cortina… con un chico ardiente y sexy…

S: Con Joey… en la playa

R: En el mismo lugar que Bakura... PERO NO CON ÉL!

¿Quién es tu mejor amigo?

A: n.n todas las personas que conozco me llegan a querer tanto que es imposible decidirme por uno… pero el más íntimo es Yugi

D: Mi conciencia

Interrupción:

Yami: apuesto a que eso significa que no tienes -.-

Bakura: apuesto a que esperabas que te pusiera a ti ¬.¬ - sarcasmo-

Fin de la interrupción

M: mmm nu se... soy taaan popular

S: El dinero... mucho dinero wuajajajaja

R: Odión... quemaré esta libreta después...

¿Qué opinas de la persona que está más cerca de tí ahora?

Interrupción

Marik: y ahora qué? - viendo que todos estaban hechos puño, es decir todos estaban cerca - si quieren los critico a todos pero eso sería salirse de la pregunta

Bakura: y desde cuando te preocupa hacer las cosas como se debe? sin mencionar que de todas formas después se quema

Yami: tengo una idea formaremos la ronda de la confianza un circulo que encierre nuestro interior un circulo que girara por el derecho y de la forma más justa... - discurso de media hora - y eso es lo que haremos...

Duke: buena idea... alguien la traduce?

Seto: Que hagamos un circulo y que critiquemos a la persona que se pare a nuestra derecha u.u - viendo que todos lo miran raro - solo tenían que escuchar el principio o.o

Marik: XD se ve que por fin alguien le pone atención a los discursos del fanfa... - recibiendo un sape de ambos lados... - T.T no se alíen! no que tanto se odian?!

Bakura: oye plumero (Yami) agarra de una vez el lapicero y escribe!

Yami: ok -.-

Fin de la interrupción

A: -Viendo largo rato a Marik - Que me da algo de lastima... vergüenza ajena, nauseas... - le arrebatan la pluma

Interrupción

Marik: Suficiente! - sape a Yami

Fin de la interrupción

D: - dandole una rapida mirada a Duke- Que es joto (traducción: gay)

M: Que es muy apuesto... OuO

Interrupción

Todos se alejan un paso

Fin de la interrupción

S: Que es un perdedor... no es que no piense lo mismo del resto

R: Me cae que es presumido

(Para que tengan mas claro estaban en este orden partiendo desde Yami: Yami-Marik-Seto-Bakura-Duke y Duke junto a Yami cerrando el círculo)

¿Con qué lo compararías y por qué?

A: Con un hueso de plástico, es que al pobre no lo quieren ni los perros (sape de parte de Marik)

D: Con un gusano de seda, porque le falta poco para ser mariposa (O sea gay)

M: que es como un Diario Mojado nunca entiendo lo que dice...

S: Me parece que se parece a la menstruación… (Bakura se le queda mirando con una ceja alzada) es que cuando no está preocupa, cuando viene molesta, y cuando se va es un alivio (Sape de parte de Bakura)

R: Es como un pozo de deseos, le caen monedas pero no saca nada

Interrupción

Seto: me llamas tacaño? ¬¬

Bakura: de que te quejas tú me llamaste.. – leyendo en la página – men-stru-aaa ción… ¿qué rayos es eso? – todos lo ignoran vilmente -

Yami: Oigan no es para pelearse saben? Considérenlo crítica constructiva

Marik: Decir que ni un perro me quiere es constructivo?

Duke: es que a quien tiene que querer el perro es a Seto – a Seto le aparece una venita

Seto: Tú te callas que veo que estás contento con lo que Bakura escribió de ti

Duke: pues la verdad…

Yami: - interrumpiéndolo - miren la siguiente pregunta se ve interesante O_O

Fin de la interrupción

Fin del capítulo

Shi: Hasta aqui =3 se me acabaron las preguntas para los personajes, pero si les gusto les pareció gracioso o tienen algo que preguntarles pues pueden dejar las preguntas en su review y yo juro continuar y respondiendo arigatou por leer Sayonara! =3


End file.
